Kentucky Fried Tentacles
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twenty-fourth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the eighth episode of season two. It was released on the 17th of January, 2018. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, George H-S and Josh S. Plot Still Tuesday. Dwarf plane. The party run down the corridor and make it to a room with a cubic device that looks like a loom, with glass jars. Also brief cases and lockers. The lockers do not have anything of interest, but the loom control lights up to Violet’s touch, and she proceeds to 3D print green gimp suits out of mithril for everyone but Kiereniel. Zero takes the tiny amount of mithril left in a small bottle. As there is not enough left, the angel is given a loincloth. Violet also finds some briefcases with a hidden portable hole, and manages to get herself stuck in one, but Zero and Kiereniel fish her out, and she takes it and the other two briefcases in it with her. Then, they activate and attach powered exoskeletons to Violet, Boris and Zero. These empower all movements, making every movement feel lighter and hit heavier. Zero approves. Kiereniel watches. The party then goes to the armoury. Arrayed along every wall are various weapons, including guns, rudimentary laser weapons, plasma cutters, and some melee weapons. Using her echolocation, Violet locates an entrance behind the fortified glass, and leads the rest of the party to find a secret doorway into a canteen-like area. Now only one door away from the weapons, but the keycard Violet possesses doesn’t work here. Zero uses her newfound power of the suit to begin smashing the door down instead. Violet and Kiera discuss the possibility of blowing up the door, but investigate the lockers in here instead, finding some money, data stones, and another keycard. Zero at this point takes the door off its hinges. Boris takes explosives and a plasma cutter, which Violet says seems to be the best weapon. After realising what the briefcases do, he then takes the entire armoury. Zero asks for one of these also, and receives one which Violet can see is faulty, but Zero can’t read Dwarvish. She also takes a wide knife and straps it to her other arm. Violet herself takes a scoped suppressed pistol. Meanwhile, Mots is in the sewers for some reason, and comes to a huge vault door. He turns the handle and opens it. Behind it is a large cavern or hanger, that appears scorched. In front of him are a couple of doors, one of which is torn open, and up above, possibly a window, but it’s charred black. Mots flies up to examine this, finding it to be some tinted glass or metal panels in the wall. He cannot see through these, but reflected in this window is a huge vault door on a platform across the cavern. He flies over and opens this new door. It is stuck, and has a keycard that requires a password and/or handprint. Mots attempts to hack it, but cannot figure out a workaround. He cannot force it, either, so instead goes through the broken door at the bottom, finding it almost melted. On the other side, is the corridor, filled with gore, and tumours, arrayed around like cobwebs… of flesh. Mots throws up, then changes into his iron man suit and walks down the corridor until there is a fork. Straight ahead has more gore, the side passage doesn’t. Mots chooses the clean corridor, and sees the party. After freaking out, he realises that this is the party. With this calm, they find a toilet. Kiereniel takes a piss, and Violet briefly summons another phantasm of his father that immediately disappears upon being pissed on. Kiereniel walks out wide-eyed. The party goes back down the cancer corridor to the executive rooms to check out the new data orbs. Violet logs in and finds the first one to be a huge list of ID numbers, dates, addresses and items. Seemingly a list of issued gear. The other one is a list of employees, listing names, departments, ranks, and passwords. She memorises all of these. One of the main things that stands out in the list of transactions is more mithril powder and an extra large briefcase. However, there is nothing on the golem, so they decide to go to the hospital ward to investigate one of the cancer globs. The room appears to be under quarantine with a gigantic door, that once the party is inside, Mots shuts behind them. Violet then realises there is now no way out, and the door is locked, and vocalises this. Zero begins almost panicking. There is a door that Violet knows leads to isolation areas and laboratories, that is completely dark. Weirdly dark. As there is no other way out, Violet picks the lock to the dark area…. And finds that the reason there is no light is that the entire corridor is filled with cancer. Violet asks Zero to burn away the cancer, and the dragon, after shedding the suit, obliges, then re-suits. The cancer burns up with a sickly yellow gas. Violet engineers Mots a pure oxygen mask, knowing that is bad. Boris volunteers to begin plasma cutting the quarantine door while the others go into the dark corridor, finding more ick, several beds, and the lab. A fairly large room, well lit, with a lot of electrical equipment. Kierneniel sits, while Zero paces. Violet begins going through the notes of the patients, especially about a possible vaccine. Through a window can be seen a writhing mass of blob seemingly isolated on an operating table though it reaches out tentacles in all directions. Violet says they should probably go, and can figure this out and save Akio later. Mots begins to get high. Violet leads the party through some service ducts after they get out of the hospital, as a shortcut, that will poop them out close to the portal place. Violet knows of and can hear the angels, but doesn’t tell anyone else. Violet turns invisible and scouts ahead out of the ducts. She sees several tendrils of cancer erupting through the main street. Several angels are attempting to engage the monster, with holy water, spears. But they aren’t doing well. Tentacles rip angels out of the air. Feathery goop writhes around. There are lots of pregnant looking featureless female figures wandering. The route to the portal is where the angels are holding the biggest defensive line with tower shields, and Raphael with a flaming sword. Violet returns, and tells Kiereniel to fly her out into the fray, invisible. He does, and weaves in between the tentacles, just missing him and Violet. He goes to land by the line of defensive angels, and they all cry out to purge the heretic. Then they start shooting at him with arrows. He drops Violet, and is hit with an arrow right through the leg, another in his wing. Kiera screams out to open the portals quickly. Violet, invisible and behind the shield wall, bolts towards the portal. Kiereniel also tries to fly over the shield wall towards the portal, then places an explosion to hit…. Everything. Zero, peeking out, is hit with the shockwave of the explosion, but resists being deafened. Mots is, however, very deafened. A lot of the tentacles are vapourised. Angels fall from the sky, dead or dying, to be snatched by the remaining tentacles. Raphael looks furious at Kiereniel. Most of the buildings have been demolished, but the path is clear. Zero takes off in the power suit towards the portal room, stomp stomp stomp. Kiereniel runs to hide behind a corner in portal place. Raphael, eyes glowing, swings his flaming sword. It cleaves straight through the wall like butter, and then straight through Kiereniel. Zero yanks the top half of Kiereniel up by the scruff of his neck and yells at Quentin to open the portal right now. Mots transforms, and woozily attempts to fly. He comes in to land, past Raphael, to the portal. Violet, invisible, opens the portal. She yells the portal is open, then steps back while aiming her suppressed pistol at Mot’s oxygen tank. She pulls the trigger. The canister explodes. Mots is thrown back down the corridor towards the tentacles, tumbling against the floor. Zero and Kiereniel are thrown against the wall. Raphael stands firm. Zero staggers, then drags Kiereniel through the portal. Mots rises to his feet, rises, and attempts to fly fast through the portal past Raphael. The angel swings, and the flying metal suit just evades his blade. Mots breaks through the portal. Zero drags Kiereniel to the hospital. Violet goes to the apartment and disguises herself as Akio. She hides the goop sample in the ceiling vent. At the hospital, Kiereniel is hooked up to some machines and becomes stable, though in half. Zero demands to be checked over for radiation, but comes up negative. Mots goes back to his room, his hearing returned, and looks through the recordings of the suit to review what happened. Violet enquires on who might be able to deal with necromantic energy. This route of inquiry quickly leads her to Felix, disguised as Quentin. Felix agrees to restore Akio from the sample, and the necromancer bathes the lump in negative energy. In the hospital, Kiereniel wakes up. He doesn’t have a lower half. Ophelia talks through cybernetic legs he could have. Or a wheelchair. Kiereniel says he’d prefer oblivion. Ophelia tells him that is doable. Kiera, in shock, begins insulting her, and asking to be left alone. At this point, Zero comes to check on him. She explains to the angel who exactly rescued him from Raphael. Kiereniel declares he is eternally grateful. Zero replies, “good”, and leaves. He tries fitfully to sleep. Category:Episodes